


Prom night

by Rileyrollins_1



Series: Benson-Rollins [5]
Category: My Own Work - Fandom
Genre: 3 years later, Dating, F/M, Prom Night, the big night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyrollins_1/pseuds/Rileyrollins_1
Relationships: Riley Rollins and Zack Willis
Series: Benson-Rollins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712383
Kudos: 3





	Prom night

May 31 2022  
It was 6 in the Evening at the Benson-Rollins household and poor Riley was running around in her room trying to get ready for the dance while her mother’s Amanda began setting everything up in the bathroom for her hair and makeup. Once everything was set Amanda walked out of the bathroom and into her daughter’s room after knocking.

“Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?” she asked.

While stepping into the room.

“Excited but I feel like a chicken with its head cut off”

Amanda laughed.

“Then TRY to calm down the dance does not start until 8” said Amanda

“I know mum but it’s going to take at least two hours to do my hair,” said Riley.

“I understand anyway what your feeling is natural every young teenager gets like that on prom night sweetheart” she said kissing her daughter’s forehead

Before walking over to her daughters closet and opening it and taking out her beautiful gold halter neck high low dress unzipping the protective covering Amanda helped Her into the gown before slipping her feet into the matching gold high heels.

Once dressed Amanda walked her daughter out of her room and up the hallway and into the bathroom where she sat her down and began brushing out her long black locks.

***Willis household****

Zack had just got out of the shower.

“Honey I laid out your tux for you” Lily called.

“Thank Ma” said Zack before entering his room

So while Zack got changed Lily began cleaning up after her messy 16-year-old when she heard a knock on her front, walking over to the front door she looked through the peephole and smiled

Opening the door, she greeted Rob Johnson and Jay and his son Ken and Son in law Alihandro.

“Come on in guys Zack’s just getting ready”

The others walked in reserving a hug from the LT, they Then gathered around the kitchen table. “So Lily, how are you holding up? It's a big night for Zack?” Rob asked her. “I’m holding up as well as ANY MOTHER would, given the circumstances” said Lily.

“So in other words you wanna cry hysterically and wish that Zack would stop growing up?” asked Jay. “Hit the nail on the head”Lily. There was a round of laughter before they heard the angry muttering coming from the hallway

“Zack honey everything OK?” asked Lily.

Still Muttering he came down the hall 

“There he is the man of the hour” said Jay

Looking up Zack grinned when he saw his ‘uncle’ Jay and ‘cousin along with his cousin in law’ Ken and Alihandro but his jaw dropped when he saw who else was there,

“Unca Rob.”

Rob smiled.

“Hello son now what was all that muttering about?” he asked the 16-year-old. “This thing now you see WHY I don’t like ties”

Rob chuckled.

“Come here”

Zack walked over and stood in front of his “Well then HOW do you deal with the ones you wear to school?” asked Alihandro.

Zack turned his head and smiled. “Clip on” was all he said. That got a chuckle out of everyone

“I should have got one for tonight” he grumbled

“Almost finished” said Rob

“There done you look like a handsome young man”

“Thanks Unca” said Zack

“Well I wouldn't be the person I am today without my amazing mother and the rest but two members are not here Ma where is Uncle Bod and Uncle John?” asked Noah. “Oh sweetie they both had to work but I promised them pics” said Lily.

“The dance is being filmed so I’ll get them both a copy as well along with the ones i'll be giving to all of you” said Zack 

“Shall we go then” asked Dob.

“What’s the time?” asked Zack.

“It’s going on 6:30 but who knows what the traffic going to be like” said Jay

Heading back up the hall Zack made his way back into his room and grabbed his tux jacket and the box that held Riley’s red roses wrist corsage he slipped the jacket on while making his way down the hallway and into the living room Jay walked over and helped him fix the jacket and smiled.

“Somethings missing,” he told the teenager.

“Like what uncle Jay” asked Zack.

Taking out something from the inside of his jacket Zack's eyes widened when he saw the black wrap black tinted sunglasses.

“Uncle Jay I can't, those are yours” said Noah.

“You can and will,” said Jay.

Placing his Sunnies on his Nephews face.

Stepping back, he said.

“Just don’t lose them” 

“You look like a cool man really,” said Alihandro.

“The girls will be flocking to you tonight” said Ken.

Thanks guys” said Zack.

Giving both young men low fives.

“Too bad that I’m only interested in ONE Girl tonight” said Zack.

He walked out of the front door with his family then headed over to his mother’s ford mustang and got into the passenger side while his mother locked the front door. After looking through the door Lily made her way over to her car and got in behind the wheel and took off out of the driveway with Rob and Jay following in their own cars Ken and Alihandro caught a ride with Jay.

On the way Zack told his mother he was giving Riley a call to say they were heading to the grand plaza hotel as that is where the prom was being held. Dialling her number, he heard it ring.

Riley had just finished getting her hair done and Amanda was helping her with her make up when her phone that was on her desk in her room began ringing.

“Mammy my phone in my room can you answer it Please?” Jesse called out.

“OK sweetheart” Olivia called out.

She made her out of her and Amanda’s room and then down to her daughter’s room. Walked in and over to her desk picking up the phone she smiled.

Olivia: Hello Zack.

Zack’s eyes widened but he was also smiling when he heard his Liv voice.

Zack: hey Liv I’m just ringing to say we are on our way to the grand plaza hotel

Olivia chuckled.

Olivia:we are still at home I’ll go ask the Amanda how long it will be 

She stepped out of the room. Only to see Amanda and Jesse emerge from the bathroom.

She smiled and mouthed ‘you look beautiful’

Olivia: she here I’ll put her on.

“Who is it?” she whispered.

“Zack”

Grinning she took her phone off her mommy .

Riley: Hey Zack we’re just leaving now see you in 45 minutes

Zack: OK I’ll wait outside

With that the pair hung up

Riley ducked back into her room, grabbed her gold clutch bag and draped her gold shawl over her shoulders and walked out of her room the family left the house with Olivia locking up while Riley and Amanda headed to the black 4WD jeep. Once everyone was in and strapped in, Olivia headed out of the driveway and into the traffic.

****The grand plaza hotel 45 minutes later***** 

Arriving at the plaza Olivia parked the car and they all got out. They looked around trying to spot Zack as most of the students from Manhattan high had begun arriving so there were a lot of people around. Suddenly Riley heard her name.

“Yo Riley over here”

Looking around she and her parents saw an arm waving amongst the sea of students and Parents.

“Mama Zack over there” said Riley

She pointed to the waving arm in the crowd, making their way through the crowded Benson-Rollins family came upon their colleagues and their best friend. But when Zack SAW Riley he lowered his arms slowly and his jaw dropped.

“Whoa you look stunning”

Riley laughed.

“Thanks Zack you look handsome love the shades cutesy of uncle Jay no doubt”

“That they are Riley”

Hearing the deep voice, she turned and grinned at seeing her SVU and her police family yet her eyes lit up when she saw Rob.

“Unca Rob”

“Hello Riley dear you look lovely” said Rob.

"Hey Al Hey Ken I did realise you to would be here” said Riley

“Hey you didn’t think we would miss yours and Zack’s big night did you?” they asked the 2 teens.

The pair grinned.

The family all walked into the hotel and looked all around.

“Wow this is incredible” said both teens.

They walked over to speak with the deputy Principal who was by the bottom of the staircase

“Miss Newman, where is the dance being held?” asked Riley.

“In the ballroom on the 7th floor” she replied. 

Walking back to their parents and the rest of their family.

"So what floor is the dance being held?” asked Olivia.

“In the grand ballroom on the 7th floor mommy” said Riley.

“Say before we head up how about we grab a few pictures to mark this special night” said Riley.

Riley smiled and nodded.

Stepping away from the hustle and bustle of the crowd they found a beautiful area within the lobby to take a few dozen or so pictures with each other, their parents and the rest of their family. After the pictures were taken they moved back to the lobby, where they hugged their family goodbye as they pulled back from hugging Amanda and Lily they heard their friends.

“R, Zack over here” called Hailey and Will

“When does the dance finish?” asked Amanda and Olivia.

“11:00pm” said Zack.

“Alright, call us when it's finished,” said Jay

“Will do but what if you’re in a case that needs all of you?” asked Riley.

“Then call us or Rob” said Ken.

“OK” they said.

So waving to their family the 16 year olds headed over to Hailey and Will.

“Hey guys so we're taking the elevator?” asked Zack.

Yep” said Will.

“There is NO WAY I’m walking the 7 flights of stairs in these heels” said Hailey

“I agree my feet would be killing me by the time we reach the 7th floor” said Riley, just then the elevator doors opened. Riley and Zack once again waved goodbye to their family before entering the elevator with their friends. The four friends chatted as they rode the elevator to the 7th floor.

****7th floor/ballroom****

Exiting the elevator, they looked around.

“Now where?” asked Will.

“Follow the sounds of the music bro” said Zack.

Who could hear music coming down the hallway 

Making their way down the hallways the music got louder as they got closer coming upon the ball room they stepped in.

“WHOA this is breathtaking!” Zack yelled over the music to his friends.

“It sure is! they yelled back.

“Come dance with me Hailey” said Riley.

Pulling her friend out onto the dance-floor 

The boys laughed and joined the girls on the dance floor after a few dances the girls walked off.

“Where are you going girls?” Will called.

“Taking a breather feet are killing us” Hailey called 

“OK” they called back.

Walking over to one of the many tables scattered around the ballroom they sat down and took off their heels.

“Oh man that feels good” they both exclaimed.

“You look great by the way R, Zack can’t take his eyes off you all night” said Riley .

Riley giggled.

“Stop it Hailey” she chuckled.

“No I’m serious I think he’s in love with you” said Hailey.

“Knock it off Hailey.”

“Hey, just an observation is all” said Hailey.

Riley shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Looking over her friend’s shoulder Hailey spotted Riley’s ‘stalker’ Nichols Bryan

Oh here we go again.

“heads up girl stalker at 12:00”

Riley groans in annoyance.

“Hello ladies Riley your looking lovely tonight” said Nichols.

As he lazily throws an arm over her chair.

“What do you want Bryan” said Riley 

“I wanted to come see my girl is all” said Nichols

“I’m not your girl I’ve told you that time and again but your must, have no brain in that skull of yours to comprehend Every time I tell it to you”

"Come on Hailey there is suddenly a VERY bad smell over here” said Riley standing up and picking up their heels they walked out onto the dance floor to where the boys were and enjoyed a few more dances. Around 10:00 the staff informed the students that it was time for their evening meal. The group made their way over and sat down and chattered about the night.

Feeling eyes on her Riley looked up the long table to see Nichols leering at her, she quickly turned away noticing the sudden change in her best Friend became concerned.

“R you OK sweetie?” he asked.

But before Riley could speak up Hailey spoke first.

“It’s Bryan he’s at it again came over to us a few hours ago trying to chat her up”

Zack put a protective arm around her and pulled her close to his side.

“Don’t worry sweetie the prom will be over in an hour” he whispered to her.

She gave him a small smile in return a few minutes later their meals came out; they ate their meals while quietly talking about what they were going to do when they graduate.

At around 11:00 they all packed up everything and headed out of the ballroom and towards the elevator and took it down to the lobby.

Exiting the Elevator, they spotted Nichols stepping out of the elevator next to theirs and walking the same way as them coming up beside Riley he casually walks aside her but unknown to her or Hailey and Will who she was chatting to he began inching his hand under her gown only to cry out when it was ranch away and behind his back.

“Just what do you think you were about to do Bryan?” Zack growls.

Hearing the commotion Amanda,Olivia and Lily looked up and saw Zack with a kids arm ranched behind his back. Olivia went to see what was happening when Amanda put a hand on her wife's chest.

“Let Zack handle this,” she whispered.

He stopped and nodded.

“See that group of people over there?” he said.

Jerking his head over to his mother Olivia and Amanda.

“They are NYPD and I’ll tell you right here and now my Riley moms will be on your tail quicker than you can blink so I’d watch what you do around their daughter if I were you” he threatened.

Letting Nichols go he shoved him away before grinning at a confused Will, Hailey and Riley.

“OK Zack what was all that about?” asked Riley.

“Nothing R just warning your stalker what Liv and Amanda would do to him if he ever touches you in the way he was about to just now oh.” he said 

“What was that we saw Zack?” asked Lily.

“Nothing Ma just telling a student what would happen to him if he doesn’t leave Riley alone he tried to slip his hand under Riley’s dress which is why he had his arm ranched behind his back” said Zack casually.

"Nichols Bryan is a guy that doesn’t know the meaning of the word NO and won’t stop following me around like a lost puppy” said Riley irritably

Hey guys sorry to interrupt but Will and I have to go our parents are here” said Hailey.

“OK later” said Zack.

Bye” said Riley.

After saying goodbye to their friends the Benson-Rollins and Willis families left the hotel and walked to their car hopping into the back seat. 

THE END


End file.
